


Home is With You

by ElfrootAndEezo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Freckles, Home, Love Confessions, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfrootAndEezo/pseuds/ElfrootAndEezo
Summary: It’s funny really that she never knew what the feeling of home was until she left and met Ymir.





	Home is With You

Krista is halfway to sleep, and almost positive Ymir has already nodded off when she feels Ymir’s arms tighten around her. They’re sleeping outside, surrounded by a small huddle of the other trainees. It’s cold, and the grounds hard, and Ymir’s warm arms around her have never been more welcome.    
  
Sometimes she thinks she should confess everything to Ymir. It’d be nice not having to pretend all the time. She knows Ymir would understand because she looks at her in a way Krista’s never known before. Each time Ymir’s eyes fall on hers, her stomach flips, and her body itches to touch her.    
  
It’s funny really that she never knew what the feeling of home was until she left and met Ymir.    
  
Krista pulls Ymir tighter, nesting her under her chin because it’s the only time she can. It’s all but silent, bar the crackling of the campfire and the occasional whisper between Mikasa and Sasha who’re stuck on guard duty. She can feel Ymir’s breath, warm and comforting against her throat. And the quiet whistle of her breathing as she slumbers in her arms.    
  
“Krista,” Ymir breathes against her neck, and Krista unsure of whether Ymir is speaking in her sleep or awake squeezes her gently.    
  
“Mmm?” She hums, raising her hand to brush through Ymir’s hair.    
  
“I love you,” Ymir mumbles, so quietly Krista has to strain to hear her words. Krista’s eyes blur, and she sniffles to herself clutching at Ymir because she’s never heard those words. She’s never been loved. Not even by her mother. But Ymir, this girl she’s known for the smallest fraction of her life, has changed so much. Everything. Ymir, who has brought so much light into her life she might never fear the dark again.    
  
“I love you too,” Krista whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Ymir’s forehead. She pulls back and stares down at Ymir, who’s once more fallen into sleep, a peaceful smile gracing her features.    
  
Krista brings her hand to Ymir’s face and traces her thumb over Ymir’s cheek, promising to memorise each and every freckle, scar and feature.    
  
She hopes she can be the unwavering light in Ymir’s life that she is in hers.    
  
She will be.


End file.
